Scene 52
*Battle of the North arc: ** 50: Part 1 ** 51: Part 2 ** 52: Part 3 ** 53: Part 4 ** 54: Part 5 ** 55: Part 6 ** 56: Part 7 Cold open From the cavern interior, Miria, Jean, Deneve, Helen and Clare can sense the scouts of the Northern Army. The bearded scout has awakened into a humanoid from with dreadlock-like tentacles. He launches tentacles into Pieta.Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 7–8 First scout 'Strategy' The tentacles grapple and anchor themselves into buildings, which Dreadlock uses to reel himself into the plaza. There he greets and attacks the surprised villagers. A tentacle captures a young girl. But Miria cuts the girl free.Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 9–14 Miria marching orders: Team Miria will hold down Dreadlock. Team Flora is to take the scout on the right roof, while Team Jean takes the scout on the left tower. Teams Undine and Veronica are to stand by.Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 16–17 The two unawakened scouts note that despite their surprise attack, Miria is unusually calm. This is credited to her probable experience in fighting awakened beings.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 18 'Team Miria' As the warriors attack Dreadlock, he counterattacks with tentacles. Miria cuts them away, clearing a path for Queenie and Tabitha. Yuma stands by with her sword.Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 20–23 Second scout 'Team Flora' They attack the still unawakened scout on the roof. The scout's technique resembles that of Galatea's, but of greater power. He causes Flora's Windcutter to miss, then forces Carla to attack Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 24–26 Carla out of control 'Out of control' Clare realizes what is happening and kicks Carla away. The scout then seizes control of Flora, Lily, Wendy and Clare, dropping them to their knees on the roof. As Carla is about to execute everyone, Clare asks Ilena's arm for help. The arm, independent of Clare's volition, shatters the roof with Quicksword, toppling everyone to the floor below.Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 27–30 Amid the confusion, Flora finally strikes back. But the scout escapes leaving behind his shredded clothes and morphs into the armadillo-like awakened.Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 31–33 Third scout 'Team Jean' The third scout awakens into a huge mosquito-like form. Jean is the last team member standing, her comrades lying in the snow unconscious. The Insectile ridicules Jean's leadership skills.Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 34–35 'Team Veronica' But Team Veronica team rescues Team Jean. Helen uses her extensible arm to distract Insectile, while Veronica attacks him from behind.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 36 Team Undine They reinforce Team Flora, now in disarray.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 37 Additional details 'Notes' 'Cover art' Monthly Shōnen Jump October 2005 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US